Butterfly Kisses
by kittenboyandhisbowties
Summary: Behind every girl there is a boy giving her Butterfly Kisses. This is the story of Jeff Serling and the love of his life, Ruth Rossi. The pair didn't always have a happy relationship. They had problems, just like everyone else. But, unlike other people, Jeff and Ruth love their butterfly moments. Jeff and Ruth are the perfect couple, who wouldn't love them? JeffxOC KLAINE SEBTANA
1. Run sparrow, run

**A/N: welcome to my first, multi-chapter fic :) So, this is going to be a Criminal Minds/Glee crossover, but only for a couple of chapters... and no even the first few, so until the Criminal Minds gang gets called in, I'm not going to list this as a crossover..**

**umm... I do not own Glee, or Criminal Minds... I only own my 11 OCs and any info about Jeff you dont already know :)**

**P.S. this started out as a WesxOC fic, then it was a NickxOC fic, and now, it's a JeffxOC fic... I hope you enjoy Butterfly Kisses :)**

* * *

Ruth Elizabeth Rossi was not prepared for her step-father to drop the big bomb. They were moving. To Westerville _Ohio_. Ryan made her fill out this weird survey to see if she qualified to be part of a two-year trial period at Dalton Academy. Dalton was supposed to be an all-boys school, Ryan informed her, but they were opening up one of their un-used buildings to see if they could manage as a co-ed school.

Ruth's mother, Diana, had met Ryan at the hospital of all places. It was all Ruth's brother, Steven's doing. Steven had been hurt in a Friday night football game, his sophomore year. Ruth had been 10 at the time. Ryan and Diana were married two years later, in Disney world. Ruth's father, Michael had bailed on Diana when Ruth was three, forcing Diana to move to Quantico, Virginia so the single mother could get help from her brother, David. Uncle David hated Ruth's birth father. Michael had left Diana with 4 boys and a little girl to take care of by herself. Granted, the boys were 5, 9, 14, and 16 at the time.

"Ruthie, come on darling, we need to get you moved into your dorm building." Diana said to a half asleep Ruth. Ruth glanced across the seat to where Ryan was attempting to get his own son, Chris, out of the car.

"Mom, I can get it from here." Ruth told her mother. "Remember, we already moved all the boxes in, all I need to do is set up."

Diana's eyes started to water. "Ruthie, promise me, darling. That you'll be okay here." Ruth hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll be just fine, _Mamma_." Ruth said softly. She shouldered her last duffle bag, which could double as a body bag, and turned to her step-father. "Take care of my _Mamma_, Ryan."

"Always Ruthie, Always." Ryan told her, giving her a hug.

"Remember_, pisello odoroso_, Uncle David is just a phone call away." Diana told her daughter as Ruth turned towards _McKenzie Hall_, the building she would be living in for the next two years.

"Yes _Mamma_!" Ruth cried. "Come ON, Chris. Before they decide to not let us go!" Unfortunately for Chris, his building was on the other side of campus.

"I LOVE YOU!" Diana called, waving.

"Goodbye, mother." Ruth replied before hurrying to the building. Simmons Corridor, the part of the building Ruth would be staying in, was the second floor of the building. Ruth cursed in her head as she remembered that the elevators were only open for student use during moving days. With a muttered _fuck_ under her breath, she made quick work of the beautiful, ancient staircase.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, Ruth made it to Simmons Corridor. Her dorm was at the end of the hall, with one room beside hers, and two across. She'd seen the occupants of these rooms briefly in passing, as they all moved their stuff in the previous weekend. With a small, anxious sigh, Ruth opened the door, only to be greeted by the smiling face of a short blonde girl.

"Hello, I'm Macy. Macy Donovan!" The blonde girl, Macy, greeted, sticking her hand out enthusiastically.

Ruth grinned at the small girl in front of her. Macy couldn't have been taller than 5'2". "I'm Ruth. Ruth Rossi." Ruth replied, shaking Macy's hand.

"Well Ruth, let's get down to business, shall we?" Macy asked, spinning around in the room. "Should we flip a coin to see who gets what side of the room?"

"Sure, and then next year we can switch." Ruth replied, fishing a quarter out of her pocket. "Heads is the right side, tails is the left. Heads or tails, Macy?"

Macy though for a minute. "Heads." She answered. Ruth flipped the coin and caught it, heads side up.

"Heads it is. You get the right side, I get the left." Ruth informed her roommate. The pair set to work, making the beds, setting up desks, filling closet space. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the girls collapsed onto their respective _beds and released a simultaneous sigh._

_Damn, I really need a nap._ Ruth thought to herself as she threw an arm over her eyes. Just as it seemed that both girls were going to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Put on your uniforms ladies, meeting in five minutes in the commons." The voice of a young woman called through the door.

"UGH!" Ruth cried, sitting up slowly. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her uniform—an ugly grey skirt, stupid white button down, blue and red tie, and blue jacket with red 'piping'. The girls were supposed to wear knee-high socks and mary janes, but Ruth decided to shake it up a bit, wearing the mandatory grey socks with a pair of combat boots. She yanked her long brown hair up into a half-hazard pony-tail and fixed her minimal eye makeup.

Ruth thought for sure that rooming with someone she had never met was going to be incredibly awkward, but from the few hours that she and Macy had been in the room together, it seemed that they were on the fast track to becoming really good friends. Ruth glanced into the mirror again and fingered her pony-tail.

"Hey Macy, do you wanna come with me to the salon tomorrow?" Ruth asked her new friend as Macy exited the bathroom, her blonde hair in a braid down her back.

"For what?" Macy asked, grabbing her bag. Ruth did the same, and they both moved to exit the room.

"I think I'm going to cut my hair, ya know, for a change. I've had long hair my whole life. I kinda want to know what it would be like." Ruth told her as they walked down the hall towards the commons area. When the two got to their destination, the couches were filled with 6 other girls, and a young black woman with a clipboard.

"Alright ladies, my name is Megan Lytle, I'm your dorm advisor. I'm assuming you've all noticed that there are only 8 rooms in Simmons Corridor." Megan Lytle glanced around at her students, getting various affirmatives.

"Well, the 8 of you are the only 8 who was a part of a Glee club at your old schools. The 50 of you chosen to be a part of this trial period were all part of groups and split up accordingly. Dalton does in fact have a glee club. They call themselves the Warblers. Headmaster Drake and I have talked, and we've agreed that the boys may not be as welcome about the 8 of you joining their tight-knit group.

"So, to make things fair, the 8 of you are going to prepare a song to 'audition' with. Now, don't get me wrong, all of you will have a spot on the Warblers, this is just a formality, everyone who joins must audition—it's a Warbler policy." Megan informed the group of young girls. The eight girls glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

"But, before we begin planning for our audition, we should play a game of get-to-know-you." Megan stated, motioning for the group to sit on the floor. Ruth obliged, leaning her back against one of the couches. "I'm going to ask you guys a question, and you're all going to answer it, okay?"

Megan looked at her clipboard. "Alright, first question. What is your name? We'll start on the left."

"My name is Samantha Grace, but please, call me Sam." A girl with semi-curly brown hair said, smiling.

"Hey y'all, my name is Krenna Boetker. (_pronounced like Brenna, but with a K… and Bet-ker._)" A peppy looking red head stated.

"I'm Caly Gordon." A blonde girl with big lips said happily.

"Hi, I'm Laura Smith." A small brunette girl said, grinning.

"My name is Rayne Couglin." A blonde with short hair and big eyes said.

"My names Jenna Gray." A red head with a slight English accent said.

"Hey guys, my name is Macy Donovan." Macy said, smiling happily.

"Hey guys, I'm Ruth Rossi. Nice to meetcha." Ruth said, smiling at her new friends.

After what seemed like hours of questions, the girls seemed to know all sorts of useless information about each other. "Alright, now, how many of you were a lead in your schools glee club?" Megan asked, at last.

Ruth and Sam both raised their hands. "Awesome, Rayne, Jenna, Caly, Laura, Macy, Krenna, do any of you want a lead role?" The six girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"No! I mean, I can sing, but I prefer back up and dancing." Macy said. The other girls nodded along with her.

"Great, so no one minds if Sam and Ruth take the leads for this audition?"

The group shook their heads. "So," Ruth said, breaking the semi-silence. "What song are we going to sing?"

"Have you guys ever heard the song _Rule the World (Girls) _by Beyonce?" Rayne asked, her soft voice suddenly loud.

Soon, the girls had their song picked out. They all decided to get pizzas delivered, and after Megan consulted with Headmaster Drake, they learned that the edition of girls wouldn't be announced to the boys until the following night at dinner. Meaning, everyone had to lie low in the dorm.

"So, what are we going to wear?" Krenna asked, taking a drink of her .

"I'm thinking we need to raid closets tonight after we start practicing." Jenna said after swallowing her pizza.

"I've been looking at this song," Ruth said, tapping a pen against the papers with lyrics written on them. "We can easily split this up into" She was interrupted when an empty pizza box smacked her in the face.

"Ruth!" Laura cried, exasperated. "We already agreed that you and Sam will be singing the solos!"

"Yes, and I've already claimed the easy parts, so you have to sing more than me!" Sam chimed in, tossing her wadded up napkin at her singing partner.

"You guys are sure about this?" Ruth asked, for what seemed like the 40th time in just as many minutes.

"_YES_!" 7 voiced yelled. Ruth sighed and took a drink of her rootbeer.

"Right, now that Ruth pretty much as the lyrics split up, what are we going to wear?" Rayne asked, pulling a throw pillow onto her lap.

"Well, it's Sunday, and weekends are without uniform so, I'm thinking skinnies and box or crop tees." Caly declared. "And converse high tops if we all have them." The blonde girl was met with 7 head nods.

"YES! I get to wear my batman shoes!" Ruth cheered, setting down her sheet music.

Sometime later, around 11:30, their song memorized and choreography down, the girls all stumbled back to their rooms. Ruth blindly changed into her pajamas—black basketball shorts, and a Notre Dame t-shirt—and curled up in her blankets.

"Goodnight Macy." She mumbled, flicking off her lamp.

"Mm, night Ruth." Macy replied, following suit. Minutes later, Ruth was fast asleep, and dreaming.

* * *

Ruth's alarm woke her up the next day at 9:00 sharp. She rolled out of bed with a groan. Slipping her glasses into place Ruth walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Awhile later, Macy joined her, doing the same.

"I'm so tired!" Macy yawned, cracking her neck.

"I know! But I'm so pumped for tonight I can look right on past my exhaustion." Ruth replied, going back into their joined room and rifling through her closet, trying to find something to wear. After a few minutes of searching, she finally settled on a pair of high-waist denim shorts, a blue lace crop-top, brown lace-up boots, and a brown sweater.

After she was done changing, Ruth did her makeup, brushed her teeth, and then waited for Macy to be done getting ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later the two girls were getting off the bus in front of the Westerville mall. Giggling amongst themselves, they made their way over to _Color Me Mine_ salon. They walked in and were met with a very enthusiastic looking red-head.

"HI! How may I help you ladies?" The perky female asked.

"I was wondering if you had an opening, for, right now?" Ruth asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, you're in luck honey, I do have an opening!" The girl said. "Johnny, love, you have an appointment!"

"Yes, dear." A very, girly sounding male chimed from his place in the corner. Johnny walked over to the counter and clapped his hands together.

"So," He said, looking at the two girls. "Who's hair am I playing with today?"

"Mine." Ruth replied, stepping forward. Johnny reached for her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Well, come along then, honey, have a seat in my chair." Johnny called happily. Ruth followed him, looking back to glance at her friend. Macy shrugged and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Now, what will we be doing today?" The enthusiastic male asked, pulling gently on Ruth's hair.

"Cut it all off." Ruth answered. "I want a long bob with bangs, but I want to donate the length."

Ten minutes later, after a long, relaxing shampoo, Ruth was squeezing her eyes shut at the hairdresser began to make his first snip. She cracked an eye open and breathed a sigh of relief. Johnny held out the first pony-tail holding her long locks and she reached for it. There had to be at least a foot and a half in that one section. 3 more large snips later and Johnny was working on the finishing, small cuts. When he was done cutting her hair, Jonny blow-dried and straightened her now, very short hair. Ruth's chair had been turned away from the mirror, so she had no idea what her hair looked like.

"Are you ready for this?" Johnny asked her, moving aside her bangs one last time.

"Yes." Ruth replied, sucking in a breath as her chair spun around. "Oh my gosh! I love it!" Ruth ran her fingers through her hair, grinning. "Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem, love." Johnny cooed. Ruth walked up to the counter and pulled out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked the red head seated there.

"$23 even." The girl replied. Ruth handed her $25.

"Keep the change, as a thank you." Ruth told her. Smiling, Ruth turned to Macy. "Ready?" Macy nodded and the two left the salon, Macy gaping at Ruth's hair.

The two walked towards the food court, seeing as neither had eaten anything for breakfast. Half way into their mission for food, someone ran straight into Ruth, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, _fuck_, I'm sorry." A male voice said, reaching a hand down to help Ruth to her feet. Ruth looked up and met the beautiful hazel eyes of a blonde boy.

"No, my fault." Ruth said, almost dreamily.

"Erm, right, Ima go text my boyfriend, WAY over there." Macy said, pointing towards a booth in the food court.

"Mmkay, Mace." Ruth stated, not looking. She was too busy staring at the boy.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I ran into you." The boy told her. He still had a grip on her hand. "I'm Jeff by the way."

"Ruth. Ya know Jeff, maybe you can make it up to me by taking me to dinner Friday night." Ruth stated flirtily, squeezing the boys hand and slowly releasing it.

"Erm, yeah, cool. See you then!" Jeff said, dazed. "Oh, phone numbers! Here, give me your phone." Ruth obliged and the pair swapped numbers.

"I should probably go. Macy and I need to get back to school." Ruth said, backing away slowly.

"Yeah, me too!" The tall blonde boy said. "See you Friday!"

"Goodbye Jeff." Ruth said and waved, turning around and seeking out her friend. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She knew it was crazy, she had just met this guy, and _she_ had asked him out on a date.

"What was all that about?" Macy asked when Ruth finally located her small, blonde friend.

"I don't know, really. We'll find out soon enough." Ruth answered, smiling. The two girls decided to get Chinese from the food court.

A few minutes later Ruth was enjoying her fried rice with sesame chicken when her phone buzzed.

_So, where do you live, pretty girl?-Jeff_

Ruth couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she typed out a reply.

_Meet me outside of breadstix at 7:15 -Ruth_

_See you then, pretty girl ;)- Jeff_

"Who are you texting?" Macy asked through a mouthful of egg roll.

"Jeff." Ruth replied,smiling.

Sometime later the girls returned to their dorm to practice their audition a few more times. Dinner was at 6:30, and it was 2:00 when they started. At around 5:20 Headmaster Drake came to watch and make sure everything they were doing was deemed 'school appropriate'.

After the Headmaster left, Jenna finally stopped to get a good look at Ruth. Something about her looked different than it did yesterday. "Oh my gosh Ruth! Your hair!"

"What about it?" Ruth asked, smiling.

"I-It's gone!" Jenna cried, moving to finger Ruth's short locks.

"Yes, I am very much aware of that, Jenna." Ruth replied. "But, let's not worry about my hair right now, kay. We need to go get dressed and ready."

The eight girls left the lounge area and headed to their rooms to change.

* * *

Jeff Sterling was confused. How could a girl he'd met for all of _five_ minutes _still_ be on his mind, hours later? There was something different about Ruth, he could feel it.

"Six! What's up with you?" Jeff's best friend, Nick asked.

"Nothing, why?" Jeff replied, giving his friend a look.

"Dude, you've been spacing out since you got here." Blaine Anderson, another boy Jeff was friends with, stated.

"It's nothing guys, trust me." Jeff told his two friends. He glanced at his watch. "Shit, it's 6:15. We should head out to dinner." Jeff fled the room quickly, leaving his two friends confused.

"What?" Nick asked himself and shook his head, giving Blaine a look. Nick did a double take. Blaine had a _huge _grin on his face.

"Jeffie met someone." Was all Blaine said before leaving Nick alone, standing in the Warber hall with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I'm so confused." The brunette boy said to himself as he walked into the dining hall. Nick took his usual seat between Thad and Jeff and looked around, wondering why the tables didn't have food, or cutlery on them. There was a quiet chatter spreading throughout the room, slowly growing louder as the boys discovered the two empty tables on either side of the room.

Soon enough, Headmaster Drake was standing at the front of the room. (**A/N: I'm not even going to lie.. when I pictured this scene I was thinking straight up Hogwarts Great Hall.. so that's how it'll be.**)

"Gentlemen, Quiet please!" The headmaster's loud voice rang out through the hall. "I'm sure you've all noticed the extra tables by now, along with the resurrection of _McKenzie Hall._ There is a reason for this." Headmaster Drake looked around at his male pupils, he could already sense the reactions of half the student body.

"At the end of term last spring, the board of directors and I sat down and came to a decision. We've decided to allow 50 students to attend our school for the next two years. That means, 50 new students in the junior class. These fifty students were chosen out of about 300, all for special reasons.

"I expect each and every one of you to treat these young ladies with the respect they so deserve! Tonight after dinner, your dorm advisors will explain the basics to you." There was a slight uproar stretching across the hall.

_Girls!_ Nick couldn't believe it. Real girls were going to be attending Dalton.

"QUIET PLEASE!" Headmaster Drake yelled. "Among these 50 girls, 38 of them are boarders, tomorrow, the majority of your clubs will welcome their new members with open arms, but tonight, one club will get the honor of accepting 8 new bodies into their close-knit group."

* * *

As Headmaster Drake gave his speech, the 8 girls in glee club stood at the front of a line 38 students long. The eight girls adjusted their head-mics one last time.

"Please join me in welcoming our entertainment for the night!" Ruth heard Headmaster Drake announce. Suddenly the lights went out. The eight girls spread out, Ruth and Sam going and standing on the two occupied tables. The other six finding spots throughout the room. The music started playing and Ruth got ready. The lights went back on as Sam started the song.

(**Sam**, _Ruth_, all, _**Jenna**_)

**Girls, we run this mother** (yeah)

**Girls, we run this mother** (yeah)

**Girls,** **we run this mother **(yeah)

**Girls, we run this mother**

Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your cheque come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

Ruth started walking down her table, spinning around and dancing.

_This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who could buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these bitches can fade me_

_I'm so good with this_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

With a slide, Ruth took a seat, still on the table, next to a surprised looking Asian boy. She winked and continued to sing.

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you hate me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power our love we can devour your love_

_**You'll do anything for me**_

Jenna rolled her hips, dancing sexy.

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

While the girls sang this part Ruth got back up and moonwalked towards the other end of the table.

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back_

_I'm repping for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grads_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in get on your grind_

_To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine_

_Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children then get back to bidness_

_You better not play me oh come here baby_

_Hope you still like me if you hate me baby_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power our love we can devour_

_**You'll do anything for me**_

Jenna did her dance again, winking at a random boy.

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run this mother?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

**Who run the world?** Girls

With the finale coming, the girls needed to get to the front of the room. Ruth did a back flip off the table, Laura and Rayne did cartwheels, Sam and Jenna danced backwards, and Krenna, Caly, and Macy jumped off of the heads table.

Who are we

What we brought

_**The world**_

Who are we

What we brought

_**The world**_

Who are we

What do we brought

We brung the world

_**Who are we**_

What we brought

We brought the world

_**Who run the world?**_ Girls

The song ended with the girls standing in a pyramid, Ruth, Sam, and Jenna in front.

Headmaster Drake stood and clapped his hands. "Warblers, I would like you to meet your newest members, Ruth Rossi, Samantha Grace, Jenna Gray, Laura Smith, Calliope Gordon, Rayne Couglin, and Macy Donovan. Ladies, I'm sure the boys will introduce themselves tomorrow. Please, have a seat." The girls did as told, joining the 30 other girls who had made their way into the room.

The hall was still sitting in a stunned silence. Ruth felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text.

_You didn't tell me you were going to Dalton, OR that you could sing, pretty girl.. -Jeff_

Ruth grinned and looked around, trying to locate her handsome new friend. She found him and smiled.

_You never told me you went to Dalton, blondie. Maybe we can move that Breadstix date to a cloud watching date tomorrow at 5? Under the big oak tree by the abandoned gymnasium…-Ruth_

_You bet, pretty girl. And blondie?-Blondie._

_Yes, blondie. If you get to give me a ridiculous nickname, then so do I!-Pretty Girl_

_Whatever you say, pretty girl. Well, I gotta go, my friend is looking at me as though I just started talking about having relations with an alpaca.-Blondie_

_Okay, talk to yah later, blondie : ) –Pretty girl._

Ruth smiled. It was going to be a great year, she could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: SO, that was WAY longer than I thought it was going to be.. so, I'm sorry if you all think it's too long... it's 4,331 words and 23 microsoft word pages long... anyway, I hope you like it... and please, if you have time, review.. Also, this is un-beta'd so, if you see any mistakes KINDLY point them out :)**


	2. Fly away bluejay

**A/N: Here it is.. the much anticipated, BY ME, chapter two of Butterfly Kisses! There's a bit of foreshadowing on this chapter.. enjoy..**

**I do not own Glee, that belongs to RIB...**

* * *

Ruth woke up the next morning to a buzzing phone. With a sigh she poked her hand out of the warm cocoon of blankets and blindly fumbled for her phone. When she located it and got over the blinding light, her face lit up at the text.

_Good morning, pretty girl : ) –Blondie_

_This was a nice wake up call, Blondie… good morning to you too : ) –Pretty Girl._

After sending her reply Ruth got out of her bed slowly and went to the bathroom to shower, grabbing her cellphone and a sandwich bag along the way. She put her phone in the bag and turned on the hot water. When she had deemed the water warm enough, Ruth stripped out of her clothes, grabbed her phone and stepped into the shower. Half way through her relaxing shower, Ruth's phone buzzed.

_Ruthie! How's school? –David._

_Couldn't tell ya, Davie, we haven't started yet. It's 6:45 on Monday morning, you idiot. –Ruthie_

_Oh, duh, I knew that, anyway, Mel says hi… and good luck… -David_

_Hey Mel, thanks.. David, I've gotta go, ya know, get dressed and all that good stuff, I'll talk to you later, okay.. –Ruthie_

Ruth smiled and finished her shower. Her oldest brother, David, _always_ texted her at the worst times, she just hoped he didn't text her tonight when she was with Jeff.

With a towel wrapped around her waist and hair, Ruth went back into her room to grab her uniform. Macy had just woken up when Ruth finished her shower and stumbled into the bathroom once Ruth was gone.

After Ruth had gotten dressed she walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a protein-shake and a granola bar. Macy exited the bathroom a few minutes later and Ruth returned to finish getting ready.

Twenty-five minutes later the two girls were on their way for breakfast. Along the way they met up with their fellow Warblerettes.

"Food, glorious food." Ruth sang quietly as she stood in line at the breakfast buffet counter. She watched as her friends went with something light, and then laughed at their faces when they saw her plate—eggs, bacon, and french toast.

Whipping out her phone, Ruth took a picture of her delicious meal with the thought of emailing it to her brother, Joshua, who was away at an army camp. Fifteen minutes, and another plate of food later, Ruth and her friends were finally finished eating. The bell for class wouldn't ring for another 30 minutes so the girls decided to stay seated and talk. Ruth heard the doors open and glanced back, seeing Jeff and a slightly shorter brunette male walk in, laughing.

The two boys' faces fell when they discovered that all of the good food was gone. Ruth grinned and grabbed her phone.

_Jealous, Blondie? –Pretty girl._ Ruth inserted the picture of her breakfast and waited, watching Jeff's face from across the room. Slowly but surely, Jeff's face split into a grin as he grabbed an apple and ditched his friend.

_Maybe.. How are you going to make up for eating my breakfast, pretty girl? –Blondie_

Seconds later, a butt slid onto the table in front of her.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Jeff said and took a bite of his apple. Ruth gave him a look so he grabbed her hand and pulled her off of her chair.

"Um, I guess I'll see you guys in class." Ruth called over her shoulder as the blonde boy pulled her out of the room. "Where are we going?"

Jeff stopped short in a deserted hallway. "Nowhere in particular," The boy shrugged. "I just had a sudden urge to kiss you and I didn't want to do that in the cafeteria."

Ruth quirked an eyebrow and leaned against a wall. "Kiss me, huh. Well, what are you waiting for Blondie?" Jeff turned towards her and rested his arms on either side of Ruth's head. He leaned down and pressed an ever so gentle kiss to her lips. Ruth let her hands rest on Jeff's chest as she leaned further into the kiss, Jeff slowly sucking on her lower lip.

"Jeff?" A male voice asked, interrupting the pair's moment. Ruth opened her eyes and smiled at the boy she was quickly falling into like with.

"Thad, er, this is awkward." Jeff mumbled; face still hovering over Ruth's.

"Well, I'll leave you to be awkward, Blondie. I'll see you at five o'clock." Ruth said, ducking under Jeff's arm. Jeff reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back to him.

"Five o'clock. I'll be there." He whispered and kissed her again.

"Goodbye, Jeff." Ruth said, smiling. She turned and walked away, smiling at Jeff's friend as she left.

* * *

"What was that?" Thad asked Jeff. Jeff sagged against the wall and smiled.

"That was the most amazing girl I've ever met." Jeff replied. Just then, the bell rang. Jeff fled quickly to avoid answering any questions.

* * *

The day passed quickly for the students at Dalton, classes ending at 12:30. At some point in the day, an Asian boy had run into Macy and informed her that warbler practice started at 1:15 sharp. So, after a quick but filling lunch the eight girls made their way to warbler hall, talking energetically amongst each other.

It was only Sam, who noticed Ruth's quiet, dazed look. "Hey Ruthie, what's got you in a daze?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing." Ruth sighed, smiling.

"So it has nothing to do with the pretty boy who stole you from breakfast this morning?" Jenna inquired, throwing an arm around the shorter girls shoulders.

"Oh Jeff? Jeff's awesome." Ruth said, shrugging out of Jenna's grip. She spun around and walked backwards, grinning at her two friends. "He's also a pretty good kisser."

With that Ruth winked and took off down the hall, Sam and Jenna close behind her.

"Ruth Rossi, you ho! We've been here two days and you're already kissing boys!" Sam hissed when she and Jenna caught up to their brunette friend.

Ruth just quirked an eyebrow and stopped outside doors to Warbler Hall. She leaned against the door as the three girls waited for their friends to catch up.

* * *

Jeff Sterling had walked into the room with his head held high, until Thad ambushed him, forcing the blonde boy into an arm chair.

"Alright Sterling, spill. Who is she?" The short boy asked his blonde friend.

"Who is who?" Wes asked, taking his seat at the head table.

"The most _amazing _girl in the world." Thad cooed, releasing a fake impression of his friend.

"Wait, what?" David asked, looking up from his phone.

"So, you mean, yesterday, when you were acting all goofy and you said it was nothing…" Nick trailed off, sitting next to his best friend.

"Well, what's her name?" Trent asked in an enthusiastic voice. Trent was happy for his friend, out of the 3-6 friendship, Nick was always the one who got the girl, and it was finally Jeff's chance.

"Ruth." Was all Jeff said, gazing out of a window.

"Well, I told the overenthusiastic blonde girl to be here at 1:15, should we see if they arrived on time?" Wes asked, moving to open the door. Seconds later the door was opened, and someone screamed.

"Jenna." Ruth groaned from the floor. "Get off of me." Jenna scrambled off of her friend.

"Sorry Ruth, sorry." The red head apologized, reaching a hand down to help her friend up.

"Now that we've awkwardly announced our arrival and Jenna tried to kill Ruth…" Sam muttered, glancing at the room full of staring boys.

"You know, I think they'd be staring less if we were naked." Ruth stage whispered.

"NO! No, you can er, keep your clothes on, thanks." The Asian boy who had run into Macy yelped. "Um, I'm Wes, Wes Montgomery, and these are the Warblers."

The seventeen other male warblers introduced themselves and the girls reintroduced themselves to the boys.

"So," Ruth began after everyone was acquainted. "How are going to make this work." She found herself wishing she wasn't wearing a skirt just so she could pull her knees up to her chest.

"Well, at a show choir competition, each group can sing a maximum of three songs, so.." Wes was interrupted by Jenna's unlady-like snort.

"Jenna." Ruth hissed, turning to the Asian male. "Wes, honey, you _are_ aware that all eight of us have been in glee club before, and that we put last night's performance together in less than 24 hours, right?"

"I-I-uh.. What? Ho-what?" The boy spluttered.

"Oh my gosh, the most _amazing_ girl in the world _**broke**_ Wes!" Thad whisper-yelled to David, who snickered into his hand.

"I was thinking we keep it even, 1 girls number, 1 guys number, and 1 everyone number." Ruth said, crossing her legs.

"You know what, I like the way you think, Rossi." Wes said, finally recovering.

"Okay, songs, songs, songs!" Sam cheered happily, sitting on one of the end tables next to Blaine. The small boy with enough gel in his hair to stop a bullet gave her a look.

"Right, well, first we have to vote on our new council member. We lost one of our own during graduation last year and we need to replace him." David said, stopping the peppy girl in her tracks.

"Well, it would only be fair if we elected two of the girls, so it would be even, Warbler David." Trent said, glancing shyly at Sam.

"Wonderful idea, Warbler Trent!" Wes said.

"Sam and Ruth are the only two that have actual leadership backgrounds." Rayne piped up, speaking more than a few words to the boys for the first time.

"Raynie, what are you talking about?" Caly asked.

"Last night when we all went to bed, I did some creeping online… off the record, Ruth, your brothers are so _hot_. Anyway, we all saw the way those two came together to plan our performance, Ruth is the master at splitting up parts, and Sam has this creepy way of getting everyone to shut up, so, I vote Ram for council members."

"Wevid and Ram. I like it." Thad whispered to Nick, who giggled and replied, "I like Jeth better than Ram, but whatever."

Several nods of affirmatives later it was decided, Wevram for council.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll start planning for sectionals, they're two months away. Have a good night everyone, meeting adjourned." Wes said and hit his gavel against the table.

As everyone exited the room, Jeff pulled Ruth off to the side and kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that all day, pretty girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Meet me in the courtyard in half an hour." Ruth whispered back and nipped his lips. She broke free of his soft hold and ran down the corridor.

"Seriously?" Jeff heard the twin voices exclaim. He opened his eyes to see Blaine and Nick standing in the doorway with their arms crossed over their chests.

"What?" The blonde boy asked, sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

"You've known her for two days and you're already gettin' your mack on with her." Nick scolded, trying to hide a smile.

"Look guys, someday, you'll know the feeling. There comes a time in life, a moment when you'll meet someone and think 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever' I feel that way about Ruth. I don't know if she feels the same way, but it's how I feel." Jeff confessed, not even bothering to hide his grin.

"That was _so_ deep, dude." Nick proclaimed, clapping his friend on the back after helping him up. "Now, I do believe I heard your lady friend say she'd meet you in the court yard in 30 minutes.

* * *

The second Ruth had left Jeff and his wonderful lips she had fled to her dorm, throwing off her clothes before the door was completely shut. Because it was slightly chilly outside, the brunette chose to wear dark skinny jeans, a pink long sleeve t-shirt over her white button up, a floral scarf, cream, knit beanie, and brown mid-calf lace up boots.

She raced into the bathroom to touch up her makeup, spray a little perfume onto her neck and wrists, and brush her teeth. With ten minutes to spare, Ruth grabbed her purse, pocketed her phone, and left the room, calling over her shoulder that she didn't know if she'd make it back for dinner. She was completely unaware of the eyes in the shadows watching her as she walked quickly through one of the unused hallways.

When Ruth made it to the court yard, she saw that her blondie was already waiting for her, dressed in dark wash jeans, a green hoodie, and what looked like a grey button down shirt.

"Hi." She said a little breathless when she reached him, smiling when he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey pretty girl. So, seeing as it's cloudy, and cold, I figured I'd treat you to that dinner at Breadstix a few days early." Jeff told her, lacing his fingers through Ruth's and pulling her towards the student parking lot. He led her to his old, but still in good shape, Monte Carlo.

"This car is beautiful." Ruth told him, running her fingers over the paint.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jeff replied charmingly. Ruth blushed and ducked her head. Jeff opened the door for her and she got in, giggling as he slid over the roof of his car and opened his door.

15 minutes later found the couple sitting in a booth at Breadstix, looking over a menu. When they had ordered their drinks and food Jeff grabbed Ruth's hand from across the table.

"So, your friend, Rayne, said you had a brother?" Jeff asked, his thumb ghosting over Ruth's hand.

Ruth smiled lightly. "Five brothers, actually." Jeff's eyes widened and he paled slightly.

"Tell me about them. You know what, tell me about your entire family." Jeff exclaimed, lacing his fingers through hers delicately.

"Alright, but you have to tell me about your family too." Ruth countered. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Come here, I want to sit next to you." The blonde boy whispered. Ruth obliged, switching to the other side of the table. Jeff's arm came down around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Well, as I said, I have five brothers. David, Jeremy, Steven, Joshua, and Christopher." Ruth smiled, thinking about her brothers.

"David is 29 years old and married to a girl he met in high school named Melissa, they have a 13 month old daughter named Kylie and are expecting a son in 4 months. David teaches at Westerville Academy of the arts, Melissa works at a daycare center.

"Jeremy is 27 and works at the Ohio recruiting center. Jermy doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Steven is 22 years old and is engaged to his best friend since they were young, Juliana Iliff. Steven is a lawyer and Julz is a model.

"Joshua is 19, and by far, the brother I get along with least. He's dating this girl named Elizabeth Smythe and is learning weird foreign army medicine in an army camp in France, which is where he met Elizabeth.

"Christopher is 18, and my step-brother, but I love him all the same. He attends Dalton with us and is graduating this year. No boyfriend as of yet.

"The five of them are probably the least complex out of all of us. My mom remarried my step-dad, Ryan, when I was 10, and I love him as if he was my own father, but we have issues. He's in his early 50s.

"My mom had Davie when she was 17. She and my biological father never married, which is why none of us have his last name. 'Dad' skipped out on us when I was three. Davie is super protective of all of us, Mom and I especially. My 'dad' was a bit of an ass, from what I've heard, and I'm glad Mom found Ryan.

"Then, there's uncle David. Uncle Dave has been married 3 times and divorced 3 times. He works with the FBI and is more protective of me that any of the boys put together.

"I could probably go on forever about my extended family, but these people are really the only ones I really care about."

"WOW." Jeff said, glancing up as their food arrived. He let Ruth scoot away slightly so that they could eat their food comfortably. "So you said you don't get along well with Joshua. Who do you get along best with?"

Ruth took a bite of her spaghetti and smiled. After she had swallowed she said, "David, it might sound crazy since he's about 12 years older than me, but he used to go out of his way when we were younger to make sure I was always happy and safe. The other boys kind of just thought I was annoying." Jeff smiled at her and laced their fingers together again, the pair eating one handed.

"Alright, now tell me about your family." Ruth said, taking a sip of her water.

"My family is nowhere near as interesting as yours is, pretty girl. I have a younger brother who is 12 and a little sister who is 8. My parents have been married for 18 years, I have grandparents and aunts and uncles." Jeff shrugged, finishing his meal.

Soon, the waitress came by with their dessert, a large slice of chocolate cake with milk chocolate frosting. Throughout their meal, they had learned lots of small details about one another, including favorite food, color, drink.

"Alright, tell me something that your friends at Dalton don't know about you." Ruth demanded, cuddling close to Jeff. Jeff brought Ruth's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, one by one.

"Well, up until two hours ago, no one but me knew that I'd found someone that I felt like I could fall in love with in a second." He confessed, blushing slightly. Ruth grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I feel the same way, you know. There's just something about you, Jeff Sterling, that makes me never want to let you go."

"So, how about you, what don't the girls know about you?" Jeff asked after a minute of silence. He liked their silence, it wasn't awkward, it was nice.

"When I was 13 I almost died, then when I was 15 I tried to kill myself." Ruth said quietly, bowing her head slightly. "I have a hereditary eating disorder where I can go long amounts of time feeling like I'll vomit if I even look at food, but it passes as soon as I eat. When I was thirteen, I unintentionally starved myself for three weeks. I was literally days from death. And the suicide attempt isn't something I want to get into right now."

"It's alright, pretty girl. You can tell me when you're ready." Jeff whispered in her ear. The waitress came over with their bill and Jeff paid it, ignoring Ruth's protests.

"It's our first date, a gentleman always pays on the first date. We can split the bill next time if you want, pretty girl." Jeff told her. The pair walked back out to Jeff's car.

The car ride home was filled with comfortable silence, the pair softly singing along to Shania Twain's _From This Moment_. Both sets of eyes failing to notice the large can following closely behind them.

When they arrived back at the school it was almost 9:00. Dinner was done and everyone would probably be hunkering down to start on homework. Jeff's curfew was in 30 minutes yet he insisted on walking Ruth to her room.

"Text me when you get to your room, okay?" Ruth whispered when she was standing outside her door. Jeff smiled and leaned towards her, closing the distance between their lips.

This kiss was unlike the others they had shared. It was full of passion and promise, and as Jeff softly teased Ruth's mouth open, she swore she tasted heaven. With a small sigh she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, playing with the hairs at his neck. Jeff broke away and peppered her lips with multiple soft kisses.

"You have to go, blondie." Ruth whispered between kisses. Jeff groaned against her lips and pulled away, kissing her forehead.

"I'll text you, pretty girl." He whispered, and with one final, deep kiss to her lips, he took off down the corridor.

"_Bye_." Ruth whispered, her voice barely audible. She opened the door and went in her room. Beaming with happiness, Ruth collapsed on her bed and set to work on her homework.

* * *

As Jeff practically skipped back to his building he failed to hear the rev of an engine and muffled screams in the short distance, too preoccupied with thinking of Ruth's lips to do anything else.

Nick and Blaine ambushed him, Jeff gladly telling his friends about the amazing kiss he had shared with his pretty girl.

* * *

Two teens went to bed happy that night, while another, wouldn't sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! bahaha... anyway, I realize that for some people, Ruth and Jeff may be moving WAY to fast, but it's fanfiction... I figure that if someone can write a fanfiction about Draco Malfoy and his APPLE then I can do this... **

**also, I need to stop reading anti-KLAINE fics... I'm starting to dislike Blaine WHICH IS NOT GOOD! but when I read Kurtbastian I get butterflies in my tummy!**

**R&R :) .Redvines.**


End file.
